neltharuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beilzech
The Beilzech were an ancient civilization who were present long before the dawn of any other race. Whatever was known of the Beilzech was the subject of Xenoarchaeology. It was theorized by Gelmarus that the balance between Destructive and Beneficial sides of magic was actually under the guidance of the Beilzech. History Origin :"We are sorry. We do not know how to explain the Beilzech any better. They are beyond the understanding of mortals." :―Nelthro Kanir Almost nothing was known of the mysterious race who were known as the Beilzech. They were considered one of the earliest and most potent cultures of their time that were identified by the colossal objects they had left behind. Their identities were considered largely a mystery due to lack of information on them. They were noted for being an advanced race that ruled the planet, with these beings holding magic that allowed them to construct or even realign heavenly objects. A number of species were known to have coexisted with this ancient race. These included the Vounra, Dragons, and Elves. Architects The Beilzech were known to have created a number of projects that took place near Kaniros, Gelidus, and other sites on the planet. These Beilzech were held to be responsible for populating the world with Dwarves, and Humans. The domain of the Beilzech was usurped when the Human slave race revolted whereupon they waged a war against the other servant races. By the second era, the Beilzech were nowhere to be found. Their influence had similarly waned sufficiently to allow a new galactic power in the form of the Human Empire to rise. No trace of their kind was found after the peak of the Human empire. Legacy :"Could this be from the same makers? The so-called Beilzech?It doesn't look that old." :―Gelmarus Despite their achievements, little evidence remained of where the Beilzech came from and what was their eventual fate. Many of their extraordinary works are known to have survived the ages. Category:Races Overview :"He said no mortal mind could know everything, and the last thing he wanted was to become a Beilzech." :―Gelmarus By the modern age, little was known about the Beilzech. Only vague references to the ancient race remained, their appearance unknown, yet it was stated that they had possessed incredible knowledge. These were beings of astonishing power and held a malleable form. One theory held that they were a group of discorporate entities who had perhaps merged themselves with magic thousands of generations earlier and continued to guide the fate of the planets ever since. Some believed that the Beilzech used advanced magic to move entire planets. Gelmarus also noted serpents or vines being common images made by civilizations that encountered the ancient race with these species being destroyed in the contact. It had also been theorized by Gelmarus that a further legacy of Beilzech involvement was the construction of pyramids. His findings concluded that the Beilzech disappeared from the planet but considered the possibility of their return. Those that believed in this view held that the Beilzech were a higher order of intermediaries whose powers were beyond the understanding of mortal beings. It was claimed that no objects were more spectacular than those created by the Beilzech. They were known for their demonstrable and nearly immeasurable level of power. Category:Races